


This Story Doesn't Go Anywhere

by Aga_Doll



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Dreams, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aga_Doll/pseuds/Aga_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely around Link's laptop being stolen back in '08 when they were filming all around Washington for the American Road Trip- Presidential Movie. Link's journal was on that laptop and this is just a taste of what happened when the journal is emailed to Rhett years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on [This Good Mythical More](http://https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vak_fIFG378/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** None of this ever happened in real life, just in my dreams.

Rhett sat at the GMM desk, typing steadily on his laptop. The studio had emptied long ago and the only noise came from the air con over head and the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on the keyboard.  
He was doing research for tomorrows GMM, it was his turn to find a suitable subject and think of questions he could ask Link. It took him just over an hour to find all the information he would need and to compile it in a way so Link wouldn’t glimpse the answerers on his screen. He saved the document and emailed it to himself at home, it’d save taking the laptop back and forth. He checked his inbox, deleting various offers and coupons that had expired long ago and sighed, cracking his fingers loudly.  
The laptop pinged, he’d gotten a new email, he peered at the address, eyebrow raised. He didn’t recognize it.  
Cautiously he opened the email, it was only a paragraph or so long but there was a huge file attached too.  
He read several lines, recognizing Link’s writing style immediately, but it was in first person, and it read like a diary.... the short paragraph had a heading:

Date Of Entry 03/15/2006

_I had the strangest feeling wash over me when I woke up today, like I was floating through someone else’s life. I’d spent the night in front of my computer, in a hotel room. I needed time to think, to get myself together. It didn’t work out the way I’d planned._  
 _It had started off with just research, self help sites and anonymous forums where I could ask my questions. But I ended up on some dirty site, watching two men grope each other, kiss and more. I know I’m not gay, I can’t be. But bisexual was never out of the question._  
 _I watched those videos for a long time, glad I was by myself in the room. It felt strange, watching two men while jerking off, it made me think of Rhett._

Rhett stopped reading, eyes wide and heart pounding. His mind was racing out of control with thoughts of Link watching gay porn and getting turned on. He took several deep breaths and checked the email address that had sent him this. It was a mix of random letters and numbers as far as he could tell, untraceable.  
The pieces fell together slowly. Back in 2008 Link’s laptop had been stolen while they were out on a shoot in Washington. The thief had taken it from the car, in the bag had been Link’s passport, wallet and charger. He’d complained for months about that, and the fact that his journal had been on that laptop. Rhett distinctly recalled the words “my deepest secrets were in that journal”.  
Shit. He wasn’t kidding. Rhett swallowed and wondered who had found the journal, who had emailed it to him, weather it was in fact the same journal that Link had typed all those years ago.  
He quickly clicked the attached document and watched it load.  
When it opened Rhett confirmed his fears: it was Link,s entire journal. Starting in ‘01 and coming to an abrupt halt two days before the laptop had been taken.  
Rhett was torn. He knew he shouldn’t read any more, he should phone Link and tell him.  
But his eyes were drawn to another entry, it began with his name.

08/20/2007 

_Rhett and I shared a bed last night, we didn’t have the cash for separate beds, let alone rooms. He stared at me for ages and piled pillows between us on the bed. I think he knows. It didn’t help that the room was boiling, so I kicked off my covers and tried to sleep as quickly as I could. I dreamt about sex again,, woke myself up and had to sneak to the bathroom. I felt disgusting._

Rhett remembered that night, not vividly but well enough to know what Link had meant.  
He’d been about to doze off when Link started shifting against the mattress, making quiet, desperate, noises into his pillow. Rhett had figured he was dreaming about his wife and tried to block out the sounds, squeezing his eyes shut. After a few moments Link padded to the bathroom, staying as quiet as he could. Rhett drifted off as his best friend locked the door and bought himself off.  
He shook his head, ridding himself of the image like an Etch a Sketch and kept reading.

_I don’t think Rhett woke up, he sleeps pretty deep. So I locked myself in the bathroom. I thought about him, the dream was about him. I said his name when I came, saw his face behind closed eyes. What’s wrong with me?_

Rhett stopped reading. There were other entries, more detailed from what he’d glanced at but he didn’t want to know more. He had a mental image of the dark haired man with his hand on himself, stifling moans against the seedy motel bathroom wall, throwing his head back and groaning Rhett’s name through gritted teeth as he came.  
Rhett blinked and bought himself back to the studio. The room was darker than before, it was getting late. The air con still hummed, Rhett swallowed thickly, glancing around, as though looking for someone who could judge him for reading this. He shifted in the chair, he was judging himself enough.  
He clenched his fists on the white keyboard, staring blankly through the screen. These entries were roughly ten years old, what if Link still felt like this? Was he still keeping this secret?  
Rhett quickly saved the attached journal to his documents, logging out of the email and thinking back to ‘06. Had Link been acting strangely? Probably. But Rhett was too big a jerk to notice at the time. He had his own life after all.  
Rhett vaguely remembered how distant Link had been back then, maybe a little more clumsy too?  
There was a strange moment that had passed between them at one point, on his birthday. He scrolled through the journal, looking for a certain date. There!

10/11/2007

_Rhett and I went out last night. We don’t do it often, but we were celebrating his birthday. It’s been getting easier to not think about that lately, but being with him and getting drunk was difficult. We were stood at the bar, looking out across the dance floor and chatting about the music. He’d turned to me and winked, leaning in. He asked if I wanted to dance. I think there was something in my expression, he could tell. He turned it into one of his jokes but I’d gone red and downed the rest of my beer. We didn’t talk much after that, Rhett went home and left me to catch a cab. I headed straight for the motel instead._

Rhett remembered doing that, barely. He’d been pretty out of it by that point and Link looked so good in his tight skinnies and tee. He’d meant it as a joke at the time. He also remembered getting a phone call from Link’s wife early that morning, asking if Link was still with him. He’d said yes, that they’d spent the night at a friends. He wasn’t sure why he’d lied. He guessed it was just deeply programmed to watch his best friends back. When he’d rang Link and confronted him Link just said that he needed to spend time alone, Rhett didn’t press further.  
His train of thought was derailed by the sound of the studio door clicking open. He slammed the laptop shut and stood quickly, acting like he was packing up.  
“Rhett? What’re you still doing here?” Link’s voice echoed around the studio as he walked into the room, smiling.  
Rhett stared, frozen like a deer in headlights. Images of Link touching himself and moaning filled his head. He took a step back, almost tripping on cables.  
“I was-” His voice cracked, he cleared his throat. “I was doin’ research for tomorrow...”  
Link tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.  
“And you just finished? Gosh....” Link checked his phone. “Well I hope it’ll be worth it tomorrow! I’ll help you pack...” He grinned and picked up Rhett’s laptop, putting it in the bag.  
Rhett watched with horror, imagining what Link would say if he only knew about the journal, but Link didn’t even give the laptop another thought.  
“Yeah, it’ll be awesome, trust me.” Rhett found his confidence and, deciding it would be better if Link didn’t know any of the details, he shrugged his coat on. “I’m starvin’....why’d you come back anyway? Wanted some alone time?” Rhett teased before his brain caught up with what he’d said.  
Link stared at him for a moment, swallowing and laughing it off. “No... I forgot my wallet....” He admitted sheepishly.  
Rhett sighed, feeling his cheeks tint red. “Fair play...” He got his things together and headed for the door as Link grabbed his wallet from a desk draw.  
“You wanna get some food?” He caught up with Rhett by the door, smiling brightly.  
“Heck yeah!” Rhett held the door for him and tried to keep his eyes away from Link’s ass, deciding that he’d need more time to study his friend’s journal before confronting him about it.  
The door to the studio clicked shut behind them as the air con coughed once and shut off for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat perched on the edge of his desk, he was on the phone and doodling in a small memo pad. He looked bored, The call was from one of the sponsors, they were making several changes to the contract, and Link needed to give them the go ahead on the new policies as well as sign the document, but that would come later.  
Once all parties were satisfied he hung up and continued doodling, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He doodled their logo, smiling a little and filling in the details.  
Rhett stepped into the office, shutting the door and making a beeline for his desk. He grabbed the chair and sat down with a grunt.  
Link looked up at him, pushing the memo pad away from himself and raising an eyebrow.  
“S’your back playing up again?”  
Rhett just nodded, opening his laptop and fixing his eyes on the screen. He spoke after a few minutes.  
“Yep...must’ve hurt it during filimin.”  
Link watched him from the corner of his eye, getting off the desk and grabbing some aspirin. “Here. This’ll take the edge off...” He passed Rhett the pills.  
“Thanks, Link” He took two tablets, dry and went back to scrolling through their facebook page. He tried to find a comfortable position in the chair, but ended up wincing. His face contorted and he held his side, glancing at the floor. He hated it when his back got this bad, on a good day he’d be able to ignore the pain. His eyes fixed on Link, who was still stood next to him, eyebrows raised.  
“You a’right...? He had a worried expression, Rhett though.  
“Yeah...probably just need to lie down...” He made his way over to the couch and lowered himself down onto it, the position helped his back relax and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He could hear Link shuffling around. He tried to block it out. Lately the inside of his head had been a dangerous place, full of nakedness and sweat. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut.  
He’d been making his way through the journal entries since it had been emailed to him, he felt like he was invading his best friends privacy, but he needed to know more, he wanted to know more.  
There were a lot of worrying thoughts in the journal, Rhett figured Link had been depressed at the time he was writing it. He didn’t notice back then and he swore he’d make up for it now. Reading the journal was fine, he was just getting to know Link better, he assured himself. 

Link padded around the office a bit, sighing loudly and glancing over at Rhett. The taller man had squeezed himself onto the couch in a way that looked almost comfortable and Link smiled, stepping closer. He peered down at Rhett’s face. It was almost like watching him sleep, minus the snoring and drool. Link smiled, moving to get a better look.  
Rhett looked like he was thinking hard about something, frown lines appearing on his forehead and muscles tensing. Link backed off, sighing deeply and heading back to his desk.  
Rhett opened his eyes a little and watched Link walk away. Wondering if the man was still depressed. If he’d gone to a psychiatrist for help without telling him. It was unlikely.  
He closed his eyes again. And tried to clear his mind of how difficult it must be to be so conflicted.

Link checked his emails, sitting at his desk and typing out a few quick replies. There was more work to be done, they were starting their new podcast on the weekend and it all needed to go smoothly.  
After half an hour he finished and logged out, stretching some. He glanced over at Rhett. The blond was lying on his front now, having turned over at some point. Link raised an eyebrow, surly Rhett hadn’t fallen asleep...? He stood and shuffled over, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
“Rhett...?” He whispered, but the other didn’t respond. He tried again, grinning when he realised that Rhett had in fact drifted off, to some extent.  
He pulled a chair over quietly and sat, leaning down. Link placed his palms on Rhett’s back, moving them in gentle circles.  
Ever since Rhett’s original back injury he’d wanted to give the man a massage. He’d even watched tutorials and picked up a few tricks. He added pressure, digging the heels of his hands in and rubbing.  
Rhett stirred, mumbling something under his breath. It took a few seconds for him to register the hands on his back.  
“What’re you doin?” His voice was cautious and he tried to roll over, but the sore muscles protested and he gave up.  
“ Stay still...I’m giving you a massage, idiot” He kneaded his palms into the firm muscles. Rhett mumbled something that sounded a lot like “Oh fuck, man” His shoulders sagged and he let himself breath deeply. Link pressed his long fingers into the sore flesh, he wasn’t brilliant at it but as his fingers moved on the cotton tee he became more confidant.  
Rhett’s eyes drooped shut and he groaned lowly into the couch, biting his tongue to stop more noises from escaping.  
Link adjusted his glasses quickly and slid his hands down Rhett’s sides, still kneading. He hooked his fingers under the shirt and tugged lightly until Rett lifted himself up, letting the shirt ride up to his pits. Link smiled coyly and pulled the shirt off completely.  
Rhett lifted his head, sobered by the cool air against his skin.  
“Do I need to be shirtless, Link?” He growled, folding his arms under his head and peering to the side at the smaller man. Were Link’s cheeks pinker than normal?  
“Yeah...it’s easier, stop complaining when I’m giving you a free massage!” He placed his hands against bare skin, feeling the shudder that ran up Rhett’s spine and blushed hard. 

Rhett closed his eyes again and concentrated on the tension ebbing away from his muscles, desperate not to let his mind wonder to images of...that. He groaned.  
The slow circling motion of his palms felt great and Rhett pressed back into the touch, feeling like a giant cat lounging in the sun. This spurred Link on.  
He kept going for ten more minutes before his hands cramped up and he had to flex them. By this point Rhett had all but melted into the couch, his mouth was turned up in a languid smile and his cheeks were tinted pink. Link couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer to Rhett’s face even if he’d tried. He was inches away now and he could see every detail. He focused on his best friend’s eyelashes.  
“Oh gosh” The breath ghosted over Rhett’s face, causing his eyes to open into slits and focus on Link.  
“...you’re done...?” Rhett tried not to sound disappointed. He grinned, sitting up. Link had gotten extremely close to him and he tried to ignore it. He stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. “woah, thanks buddy....” He found his shirt and put it back on, catching Link staring out of the corner of his eye.  
Link smiled and pulled away, putting the chair back in its place and getting a wet wipe to clean his hands. “If it makes you feel better then it’s my pleasure...” Link turned away so Rhett didn’t see his blush.  
“Where’d you learn to do that anyway?” Rhett stood, feeling surprisingly good.  
“We’re not the only educational show on Youtube, you know?” He laughed, chucking the wipe towards the bin and missing.  
Rhett nodded slowly, watching the back of Link’s head as he bent down to retrieve the wipe, he tried to keep his eyes above the belt but honestly, who could?  
The smaller man turned and headed for the door, muttering about needing the toilet.  
Rhett watched the door shut and sat back on the couch, staring. What had just happened?  
Was this proof that Link still felt like he had done all those years ago?  
Rhett couldn’t ignore something like this, the connection that had passed between them and the amazing sensations that had come with Link’s hands on his skin.  
He decided he wanted more, he was going to try and seduce his best friend. As the thought crossed his mind and groaned, rubbing his eyes. It wouldn’t be too hard. But then again...  
He would need confirmation that Link was in fact interested, there had to be no doubt.  
He quickly stood and headed for the door before Link came back from the toilet. He needed time to plan, it wasn’t like he could just grab him and kiss the truth out of him, as good as that did sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's another chapter up.  
> I hope you're all still with me on this ♥  
> praise and critisisms are welcome, so don't be scared to point out mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett had driven as far out of town as he could, he no longer recognized the street names as he passed them but he didn’t stop. Eventually he found an almost empty parking lot and pulled in, cutting the engine. He had his iPad with him and on it Link’s journal.  
He’d left the studio about an hour ago, aiming to find a private spot to read before it got dark. He’d told the crew that he needed to do some personal stuff, luckily Link wasn’t around to interrogate him and he managed to sneak out unnoticed.  
Rhett pulled the iPad out of it’s case and bought up Link’s journal. He’d saved it to his notes in an attempt to have it near by at all times.  
Rhett had started re-reading the journal, from the start. Taking in every scrap of information offered up to him. There was a lot about Link’s parents, their friends back home and their holidays together. It bought a smile to Rhett’s face. He finally got to an entry that was longer than the others. He started reading.

11/09/2006

_We were on a flight back home today, coming back from another convention. Rhett said it was a good way to meet sponsors and fans, so I thought it was a good idea. For once Rhett wasn’t complaining about the lack of legroom, he’d found an article on ultralights and it was keeping him engrossed. It didn’t take much for Rhett to be enthralled by something, and the small air crafts were a passion of his.  
We were two hours into the journey and I still couldn’t sleep, normally I’d be out like a light but the fear of dreaming this close to Rhett kept me on high alert. I’d been sitting next to him in silence, the only noise being the hum of the cabin and the rustling of pages being turned. I pulled the eye mask down, keeping it around my neck and glancing over at him, he had the window seat. Rhett raised an eyebrow, glancing across. _

Rhett barely remembered that flight, it was one of many. All he recalled was a restless Link and his sudden departure to the toilet. He’d wondered if his friend was sick, but took little more notice of the situation. 

_I made some excuse that I’d gotten enough sleep the night before when Rhett asked me why I was awake, he seemed content with the reply and went back to his article. I grabbed my own copy of the magazine from the pocket in the seat before me and started flicking through. There was nothing that I wanted to read, but I’d forced myself to look at the pictures, hoping to amuse myself to some small extent. I wanted desperately to focus on the article and not the tall, lanky man scoffing down peanuts next to me._  
 _I watched him from the corner of my eye, shoving peanuts into his mouth, licking his fingers clean , turning the page and then going back for more nuts. It was mesmerising. I watched him suck on each individual finger before wiping them on his shirt._  
 _My dream from last night hit me like wrecking ball. Rhett had been on top of me, caressing my chest, holding my wrists tight above my head. Long digits intertwined with my own as he canted his hips and pushed into me._  
 _I must have made a noise or something cause Rhett looked at me. My head was pounding as he reached over and placed his hand on my arm, forcing me to look at him. His fingers held me, I could feel the heat from his touch as it penetrated my shirt. I panicked, shaking his hand off and rushing to the bathroom.  
I could still feel his touch when I locked the door to the tiny toilet and pressed my back against it, breathing hard. I closed my eyes, letting my hand wander down, my jeans were uncomfortable tight. I let my mind go back to Rhett’s long fingers, imagining it was his hand around my cock as I stroked. _

Rhett’s hand had also snaked its way down into his jeans, he groaned at the contact and kept his eyes glued to the screen, moaning quietly.

_It only took a few moments, the thought of Rhett and his piercing aqua eyes pushing me over the edge. I stayed in that cubicle for a while, waiting for the high to subside. As it ebbed away I pushed off the door and cleaned myself up. I’m not sure if Rhett noticed when I got back to the seat. He was still reading his article._

Rhett came with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining Link pressed against some disgusting plane lavatory door, working his hand on himself and coming with a muffled cry. He sat there like that for a good long while, heart racing and his eyes still shut.  
Rhett reached for the tissues he kept in the glove box and cleaned himself off. He looked out at the parking lot, it was deserted, apart from a lone fox that made it’s way casually from trash can to trash can.  
Guilt clouded his mind and he pulled his phone out, dialling Link’s number without a second thought. It took seconds for him to pick up.  
“Rhett...?” Link sounded confused. “What’s up? It’s late...”  
“Yeah, I know Link...”Rhett’s voice sounded rougher than normal. “Look, can you meet me at the studio?”  
Link took a moment to reply  
“Sure thing....s’every thing aright?I’m putting shoes on now....” Rhett heard shuffling and smiled.  
“Every things fine, Link. I’ll see you there in half an hour.”  
“Okay, okay. I’ll be there soon....I-” Link cut himself off, Rhett could practically hear him chewing on his lip.  
“I’m on my way” Rhett started the engine “See you there” He hung up before Link could speak, or change his mind.  
He didn’t have a plan of sorts...he needed to see Link, it was like a craving that had started in the back of his mind. Who know how long it had been there? Getting ready to make it’s grand début. Maybe since they’d met, or maybe just a few hours. Rhett really didn’t care. It was becoming like an obsession, Rhett couldn’t lie to himself any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porny goodness coming up next, I thought I might have been able to incorporate it into this chapter but I didn't want to rush it, it's gotta be good, right? : D !  
> This story is far from over though haha.  
> I still want Link to confront Rhett about reading his journal and not telling him. So look forward to that!


	4. The Moment Of Nakedness Should Be Maximised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to finish, mostly because of problems at home.  
> I'm gettin evicted and apparently this wasn't the best time to start writing this story.  
> I'll do my best to keep updating though, theres still a few more chapters I'd like to squeeze in and it'd be great to see this finished some day

Rhett pulled up to the studio twenty minutes later and let himself in. Link’s car wasn’t outside but Rhett figured he’d get there soon enough. He flicked on a few lights as he paced the building, looking at the GMM desk and smiling fondly.  
He heard the rumble of Link’s car as he pulled up and tensed.  
What was he going to say?  
Rhett panicked, glancing around as Link unlocked the door and stepped inside. His palms were suddenly sweaty and his skin had broken out in goose bumps. Before Link turned around Rhett dashed behind the door leading out to the kitchen. He pressed himself against it and took deep breaths, trying to think of what he was going to say. Or do for that matter.  
”Rhett?! Where are you?” Link frowned, he knew Rhett was here, his car was outside after all. He quickly walked further into the studio.  
Rhett stuck his head out when Link passed and quietly made his way to the door. He was going to leave, get in his car and drive away. He was chickening out.  
“Rhett?” Link’s voice was getting closer again.  
Rhett stopped, hand on the door knob and sighed. If he left now then nothing would be resolved. He’d go home and over think things, and he knew from past experience that things like this shouldn’t be thought about for too long.  
“What’re you doing?”  
Rhett felt a chill run up his back, he turned slowly and glanced at Link’s face.  
“Uh... Hey man, I think I left my uh...phone in the car...” he provided the useless excuse for why it looked like he was about to walk out on his best friend.  
Link raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. “ Aha.... D’yu want to go and get it now or..?”  
Rhett let go of the door knob he’d been clinging to and faced Link, taking a few steps closer. “Nah, it can wait...” He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly and grinned. “Look can we like....sit or somethin’...?”  
Link looked confused, and maybe a bit scared, Rhett couldn’t tell any more.  
“Sure....did something happen...?” Link made his way over to the couch, sitting on the edge of the seat and chewing on his lip. Rhett followed suit, leaning back and sighing deeply.  
“No, nothings happened Link. I told you already....” Rhett watched his face, taking in the hue of his eyes and the dark strands that swept to the side of his forehead, like the wind had blown them there. It was a beautiful contrast and he smiled slightly. Link was watching him just as closely, he’d noticed the anxious way Rhett was behaving. The pink in his cheeks and the strange adoring smiles that were lately being thrown his way. He was stupid, immature and picky, maybe, but not a complete idiot.  
Rhett saw the realisation flash across Link’s face and shot forward, grabbing his hand and slamming their lips together. If he didn’t do this now he’d regret it for the rest of his life. Link squeaked, eyes widening as Rhett slid his free arm around his waist and pulled him closer.  
Rhett closed his eyes when he felt Link respond, he tilted his head and tentatively ran his tongue along the younger man’s lips, asking for permission.  
Link opened his mouth, hands gripping Rhett’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He could feel Rhett’s beard tickling his face, his lips were smooth and soft, compared to his own chapped ones.  
The kiss was rough, Rhett pressed their lips together painfully hard, moving quickly and holding Link in place as though he might flee.  
They broke apart for air, gasping. Rhett’s grip slowly loosened and he pulled back, staring into Link’s eyes as if searching for something.  
“How long have you wanted to do that for...?” Link wiped his mouth, trying to calm his racing heart.  
“I don’t know....years? Maybe longer though....” Rhett still had one hand around Link’s waist, and he wasn’t letting go.  
Link took his glasses off and set them down on the table, brushing his bangs out of his face. “I didn’t realise...” He frowned and stared at a spot behind Rhett’s head, looking lost in thought for a moment.  
“Yeah....neither did I, until now...Look we don’t have to...like...do anythi-” Link cut him off, pressing their mouths back together. Rhett could get used to this.  
Link lead the kiss, making it slower, sliding his tongue over Rhett’s lips gently and resting a hand on his cheek, lightly stroking his beard. He wanted to taste him and to commit it to memory.  
Rhett pressed into the warm palm against his cheek, closing his eyes and going with it. Link was good at taking control like this, he knew how to take things slow. Or so Rhett thought, until he felt a hand on his thigh, moving upwards and resting awfully close to his crotch. He pulled away and took a deep breath.  
“Link...” There was a warning in his voice, one he only used when they were about to have a full blown argument, but this time his voice was rougher, to Link it didn’t sound like a warning, it sounded like a promise.  
He slid his hand higher and pressed it against his cock, feeling it through the rough material. He squeezed and Rhett moaned, pressing into the touch.  
“Oh my gosh....” Link felt a wave of heat roll over him at that sound.  
Rhett had one eye on Link’s hand and the other on his face, fascinated with the way he looked without his glasses on. Was he always this sexy?  
He didn’t care. He lurched forward, pushing Link down and pinning him to the couch. Their bodies pressed together and Rhett slid his knee between Link’s, pressing against the bulge there.  
Link could do nothing but moan and grab onto Rhett’s arms. He withered and threw his head back, still trying to breath deeply.  
Rhett was too far gone to care about where they were doing this, he was focused on undoing Link’s belt and getting those damn skinnies off. He got them half way down Link’s thighs before deeming it satisfactory. He slid downward and leaned in to trail his lips over his hip bones, flicking his tongue out lightly and tasting the skin.  
Link had his fist in his mouth, craning his neck to stare at Rhett. He watched as the blond slowly kissed his thighs and hips, nuzzling the trail of hair that ran below his belly button. He lapped at the skin around his belly button and dipped his tongue inside, moaning.  
Link shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillows. Rhett was licking circles around the small hole, mouthing words against the skin and grinning.  
“It's time that we unwrap this gift” He slid his hand into Link’s boxers slowly, wrapping his fingers around his cock and gently squeezing. “Let’s bring back the male midriff...” he licked a long strip down to the waist band of his boxers.  
Link gasped, throwing an arm over his face and jerking his hips. Rhett had him so completely turned on that he thought he was going to come just from hearing his voice, muttering their stupid lyrics.  
Rhett pushed Link’s shirt up and ran a hand across his chest, pinching each nipple and enjoying the reactions it elicited. His best friend was a sweaty wanton mess beneath him and to be honest Rhett didn’t feel much cooler, he needed to get out of these clothes.  
He gave Link’s cock one more pump and let go, pushing himself up. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and headed to the kitchen.  
“Don’t move, Link...”  
The dark haired man was left panting on the sofa, eyes squeezed shut and a million things rushing through his mind, non of which were more important than what was about to happen here, he thought and sat up slowly.  
Rhett reappeared with a bottle of olive oil and an apologetic expression.  
“This was all I could find....you don-”  
“I don’t care, use anything...just come here already..” Link chewed his lip and pushed hair out of his eyes, he was sat half upright on the couch, jeans still tangled around his ankles.  
Rhett shrugged to himself and stepped closer, eyes taking in the sight before him. Link was hard, half naked and looking at him in the most desperate way. Pity the only place they could do this was the couch.  
Rhett had an idea, one that they’d probably regret in the long run but to hell with it. He grabbed Link by the arm and hauled him to his feet, dragging him over to the GMM desk.  
“Bend over this...” He pulled Link’s boxers down and practically forced him into the position, he tried to push himself back up but Rhett planted a firm hand on his back and forced him to rest his weight on the desk.  
“W-what if we break it Rhett..?” Link tired to peer back at him but the angle was too awkward.  
“We won’t...” Rhett smeared the oil onto his fingers and moved his hand off Link’s back. He leaned over him, resting a hand on his ass and squeezing.  
“Oh goodness....” Link tried to support himself with his hands, but the moment he felt a long finger circling his hole he gave up, resigned to letting his front bare his weight as his hands scrambled uselessly on the desk,  
“I’m gonna do this nice and slow, a’right baby?” Rhett pressed the tip of his finger in, smearing oil everywhere and slowly pushing in deeper. He didn’t expect it to be this tight or hot. Once he got his finger past the rings of muscles it was easier, he kept going, wiggling his finger gently.  
Link was gasping and pressing his cheek harder against the desk, bucking his hips when another finger wiggled inside and trying to spread his legs wider.  
Rhett glanced down and snorted, noting that Link still had those stupid skinny jeans tangles around his ankles, they probably wouldn’t get in the way for now.  
Rhett poured more oil onto his hand, briefly pulling out and glancing down at Link. There was saliva pooling where his face was pressed against the desk and he was breathing hard.  
“You still with me, buddy?” He slapped Link’s ass lightly  
“Yes! I-it’s just a lot to uhh...take in?” Link tried to look at him again, doing his best to get comfortable on the desk a bit.  
“Good...” Rhett pushed another finger into Link, moving his hand slowly, watching the digits disappear inside his best friend. He angled them upwards, pressing against a bundle of nerves.  
Link jerked back against him, letting out a long low moan. “Ohhhhh Rhett!” he wrapped his fingers around the edge of the desk and held on for dear life as Rhett pushed his fingers deeper. Link let out the most high picked gasp turned moan Rhett had ever heard.  
“H-harder, Rhett!” He rocked back against Rhett’s hand, clenching around his fingers and keening.  
Rhett was more than happy to oblige, pounding his fingers into Link. The image forever burned into his mind. He groaned and pulled his fingers out once Link felt ready. 

“You wanna do this here or the couch?” Rhett kisses his shoulder and pulled his jeans off, palming his own hard dick through his boxers and staring at Link who was still draped over the desk.  
“Here’s fine....Rhett.....please.” Link pleaded, pushing himself up slightly and moaning.  
“Yeah.....yeah....” Rhett found the oil and pulled his boxers off, slicking himself up and groaning, he was so horny.  
Link stared over his shoulder at him, swallowing. “This is uh...” he brushed some hair out of his eyes and exhaled “the first time...anyone’s....” he trailed off and kept staring at Rhett’s hand on his dick.  
“I guessed as much....Link...I’m not gonna hurt you.” He smiled reassuringly and lined up with Link’s loose hole, smearing the oil everywhere. “Ready...?”  
Link gasped, gripping the table and shaking his head. “wait....I uh...I want to look at you, okay...?” He pressed his forehead against the table, trying to relax.  
Rhett raised an eyebrow, wiping his hands and pulling Link up by the arms.  
“ Turn over then....” he manipulated the younger man until they were facing each other.  
Link looked up at him, staring into his eyes. They must have looked a right mess, half naked and hard, staring at each other in silence for several moments before Link went up on his tiptoes. He kissed Rhett slowly, putting as much emotion as he could into the contact, never wanting to lose it. Rhett tangled his fingers in the black brown strands and forced Link’s head back, licking into his mouth. The broke apart again and Rhett pushed Link up so he was sitting on the desk. He pulled the jeans that were still wrapped around Link’s ankles off and chucked them into a corner with his own boxers.  
“Get your legs around my waist...”  
Link’s eyes were blown, he nodded and did as he was told, resting back on his elbows and breathing hard.  
Rhett lined up again, watching Link’s face as he slowly pushed in, past the rings of muscles. He paused an inch in, trying to stop himself from just pounding into the tight heat.  
Link was moaning loudly and gripping onto Rhett’s arms, leaving marks. Rhett gently touched his cheek, brushing his hair aside.  
“Relax, okay...?”  
Link relaxed around him, pulling him in with his legs cautiously and throwing his head back, trembling. Rhett leaned over him, taking his hands with one of his own and pinning them above his head as he thrust shallowly. He saw Link’s eyes widen, hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat as Rhett took all control away from him.  
“Oh oh fuck!” Link’s voice hitched as Rhett slid deeper into him.  
Rhett used whatever self control he had left to wrap his hand around Link’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts and bringing his friend closer to the edge.  
“Rhett, oh gosh I’m gonna come....oh...” Link tried to get his hands free, wanting to hold onto the man above him.  
Rhett tightened his hand on Link’s wrists, hoping for bruises. He pressed himself completely into Link, holding onto his cock and squeezing.  
“Link.....” Rhett’s voice came out as more of a rumble. He was mesmerised by the sight on his best friend, the pre come leaking from his dick, the wild feverish look in his eyes and the bright red swollen lips.  
Their eyes met and Rhett canted his hips, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, filling him. He watched the expression of bliss that came across Link’s face, intoxicated with the way his body spasmed in response to every movement.  
Link was so tightly wound that he would come at the lightest touch. He struggled against Rhett’s grip again. “Let me g-go....please...” he gasped out.  
Rhett loosened his hand, watching as Link wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
“Now fuck me properly....” Link leaned up and kissed him furiously, urging Rhett to thrust again.  
Their bodies slid together, Rhett buried his face in Link’s neck and muttered dirty nothings, snaking his hand back to his dick and pumping quickly.  
Link let out a breathless gasps and dug his nails into Rhett’s shoulders, leaving wobbly scratches. Rhett felt him come, his hand suddenly slick with pearly white liquid. He kept thrusting, feeling the muscles constrict around him, that pushed him over the edge. He released inside of Link, pulling out and moaning, getting one final splash of come on the desk.  
Rhett’s shoulders sagged, but he kept himself upright. After a few moments he picked Link up and gracelessly carried him to the couch, sitting with him on his lap.  
“Oh holy shit” Rhett tilted his head back, keeping one arm around the man pressed against him.  
“Yeah...yeah....” Link looked up at him, eyes lidded and expression content. “We should probably clean up....”  
Rhett glanced down at him, opening an eye and shrugging. He didn’t plan on moving any time soon.  
Link found his hand and held it tightly, bringing it to his lips for a moment and kissing the back of it before a look of complete disgust came over his face.  
“That’s the hand you used to-”  
“Yeah...don’t kiss that...” Rhett burst out laughing after a moment. Link scowled and glanced around.  
“Have you seen my glasses anywhere?” He sighed, unwilling to move and look for them.  
Rhett just shrugged again and held onto him tighter.  
“Mhm...somewhere...”  
Link rolled his eyes, pressing his face partially into Rhett’s neck and breathing in. “You’re gonna help me look for ‘em late, yeah?”  
Rhett nodded and relaxed, muscles still trembling form the intense orgasm.  
“Of course...now shut up and lemme enjoy this for a while longer...”  
“Okay....whatever you want Rhett...” Link kissed his neck and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes that I made but I don't currently have a beta or anythin, so learn to deal with a few mishpellings :)


End file.
